


Rose Water

by oudeteron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Emotions everywhere, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unhappy to face yet another day of Steven being gone spelunking, Wallace proposes a relaxing bath. It works to relax them and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrytruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/gifts).



> This fic exists because Che said it's terrible that we haven't done a fic featuring bathtub lovemaking for this ship yet, especially given that Wallace might as well live in water. I think not even Colress could bring himself to disagree with that. It was meant to be just a short prompt, but then I thought to hell with elegant sparse prose, communication is where it's at. I hope you enjoy!  
> PS: And no, the beginning isn't representative of the rest of the fic, so please don't bail. XD

There was, Steven thought, something both cute and decidedly irritating about the fact that Wallace loved to take baths with Milotic. Granted, they had a huge bathtub, more like a small tiled pool with a tiered floor that usually made it easy to unfold one’s legs and get comfortable, but it still felt a little too squishy for Steven’s comfort with the sea creature curled around the perimeter and humming a soft song. Meanwhile, Wallace was leaning back, supremely relaxed in the water, indeed his second home. Steven had never been as attuned to the element, but despite the slightly cramped conditions, he had to concede that this was _nice_.

“Admit it, this is much better than that cave you were about to run off to for the third day in a row,” Wallace spoke up lazily. He scooted closer to Steven, raising one hand from the pool to cup his cheek and nudge him into a kiss.

“Mmm…” was all Steven could manage like that, tangling his own fingers in Wallace’s damp hair. They kissed slowly and indulgently, gradually giving into the inexorable pull between their bodies under the surface. Steven gasped and broke the kiss when Wallace slid a hand between his legs, stroking him there knowingly. 

“You aren’t even a little self-conscious?” he had to ask, inclining his head towards Milotic who was now dozing at the water’s edge, clearly oblivious to its master’s antics. “A-ah, if we’re going to do something, then let’s just…”

“I know, I know,” Wallace reassured him with a chuckle, reaching beside the pool for the discarded Pokeball. “Sorry to interrupt your nap, darling,” he had the grace to say as Milotic disappeared into its abode. Wallace set the Pokeball aside and turned back to Steven. “Right, so what were you saying about self-consciousness?”

Steven flashed him a sudden mischievous smile. “That it’s overrated.” 

As Wallace settled back down, Steven pulled him on top of himself, finding it easy to support the other’s water-lightened weight next to all the hauling of rocks he habitually did. “Now, feel free to lean on me…”

“Where exactly should I lean on you?” Wallace whispered, bending down so the words rustled against Steven’s lips. He quickly made himself comfortable straddling Steven’s lap, rubbing himself intimately against it, creating as much friction as the environment allowed. 

“Mmh...right there…” 

Although they had been together for years, they had never stopped playing these teasing games with each other, driving themselves desperate to better appreciate the pleasure that came not long after. But Wallace was getting ahead of them both today, pushing down on him relentlessly as if unable to tolerate any amount of separation at all. But the water cushioned every movement like a blanket, and it made Steven eager to feel more too. Despite himself, he released the grip he had at some point formed on Wallace’s hips, sneaking his hands up his sides and into his hair before leaning up and dropping the question, “Is this all we’re going to do?”

“I think we would miss out...on some things,” Wallace replied about as cryptically as he could get in their current position, face flushed in a way that only Steven ever got to see. “I have an idea, let me…”

Steven let out an inadvertent whine as Wallace’s reassuring weight lifted, leaving him feeling exposed despite the mess of rose petals floating in the bathtub. A few remained clinging to Wallace’s back as he climbed partly out of the water, kneeling on the shallowest and most comfortable portion of the pool while facing away from Steven. Water ran off his skin and seemed to amplify the heat as he gave Steven a look over his shoulder that would melt solid rock into lava. “Come here.”

Experience with this kind of invitation told Steven everything he needed to know, but there was ample time to confirm as he draped himself over his partner’s back, trapping the errant petals between their bodies. Wallace managed to stretch his arms farther into the room so as to reach to where their bag of necessities was on the floor, passing Steven a small bottle with an obvious purpose attached. 

The lubricant warmed in Steven’s fingers easily, but it felt hotter as he slid one, then two fingers into Wallace, moving cautiously in search of approval until Wallace was bucking against his touch with not just that but with impatience. Steven withdrew his fingers, relishing how outright inviting his partner’s body had become. Wallace arched his back and exhaled harshly. “Steven…”

“I’m here.” It was redundant to say but it just felt good, and so did guiding himself inside with vocal encouragement from Wallace all the while. He kept his balance at first, watching where their bodies joined, before he could no longer stand it and leaned forward, bent lower, entered Wallace the rest of the way. The alignment of their hips felt perfect as Steven pulled up that close, the slow motion satisfying and maddening all at once, but he loved the way Wallace let him know in unguarded gasps and shivers that he also felt everything.

Keen to please, Steven began to thrust in a leisurely rhythm that still sent his heart right through his ribs and back. “Is this - is this good?” 

“Mhmm more, I’m ready -”

“Aaah…” Steven could respond with nothing coherent; he could only do as told, enticed by Wallace’s wanting position and the affirmative slap of skin on wet skin. Though they knew each other well enough to tell how comfortable the other was, Steven just preferred to be sure - to have the kind of certainty a loud encouraging moan with each thrust could give, seducing Steven into being more vocal himself. The sound echoed off the bathroom tiles, impossible to separate into two distinct sources.

“You’re too much,” Steven said exasperatedly as Wallace pushed back against him hard, close to overwhelming them both. “I should just -” he grabbed Wallace’s hips more firmly to hold them still at the deepest point of their contact, “- stay here.” Despite the agonizing urge to keep rocking back and forth, it was worth it to tease like this, to make it all the better when they did finish.

“Steven Stone,” Wallace groaned in a tone of mixed pleasure and frustration, “if you do not keep moving _right now_ -”

Laughing breathlessly, Steven resumed his pace. “Sorry - mmmh, I just -” 

“You couldn’t resist,” Wallace concluded with a moan.

“No…” It was rare for Steven to get so honest, but with Wallace it was slowly becoming the norm in these situations. It didn’t feel like enough to say that they were close. His whole world had become Wallace, only Wallace, no one and nothing else. 

“Steven,” Wallace called to him again, his voice raw now, “aaah...more...I want you so much…”

“You have me,” Steven gasped out, hoping that got the meaning across ( _I want you, I love you, thank you for being here_ ). “Wallace…” 

Feeling increasing shudders from beneath, Steven released the grip of his right hand and let it travel - blindly cupping Wallace’s cheek, tracing his lips where Wallace took the chance to lick Steven’s fingers, trailing down Wallace’s neck, stroking a nipple until it was hard, and then down and down between Wallace’s legs so that he had both Steven’s hand and his thrusts, senses going into overdrive just as Steven knew he liked them. A final moan and Steven felt it, felt Wallace come, come and thrust insistently against Steven’s slippery hand to ride out every last tremor of his aftershocks. Groaning loudly, vision fuzzy as if about to faint, Steven joined in and let himself go, his entire body a conduit for sensation. 

“Ughhh,” Wallace sighed weakly. It sounded so lewd and unabashedly satisfied that Steven wished he could come again right then and there from the sound alone. 

As lucidity returned, Steven realized his face was resting against Wallace’s neck from behind and his whole body was pressed up to his lover. They both basked in the intimacy as their breathing slowed, before Steven gently pulled back just so he could wrap his arms around Wallace in a new hug to lift him up slightly. That done, he leaned back into the tub for Wallace to lounge on top of him in the now barely warm but still relaxing water. 

Clearly grateful for this, Wallace wriggled around to bring them face to face. They kissed leisurely, messily, until Wallace let out a sigh and nuzzled his head under Steven’s chin with enough affection to make the breath catch in Steven’s throat.

This was how they usually ended up after sex, snuggling in various more or less convoluted positions, but just like their lovemaking itself, this was never taken for granted. Steven found himself petting his partner wherever his hands could reach, trying to say what his words couldn’t. Wallace returned the attention, wrapping his arms around Steven’s torso.

“I could fall asleep like this,” he murmured leisurely after a while. “I won’t, don’t worry, but I could.”

Steven held him closer. “Me too. Even though there are no rocks and these tiles are really digging into my back now.”

“Yes, because rocks wouldn’t,” Wallace chuckled with a playful tug at Steven’s mussed up hair. “Steven, why are you such a dork…”

“Who wouldn’t be, with someone like you to measure up to?” Honesty. That was what Wallace did to him. “Oh, and we should probably rinse off after this because...you know.”

Wallace undulated his hips against Steven’s, suggestive yet too tired to start anything more. “Yeah, I know.” Then, with a kiss, “But it was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is entirely up to you whether Wallace is trans or cis here.


End file.
